


The Gemini Twins

by shotaboy



Category: GAME START? (web comic)
Genre: Gen, Major Character(s), Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaboy/pseuds/shotaboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nieta and Gemeu were loving sisters. They were the guardians of the Gemini Constellation in outer-space. But, Nieta actually doesn't know as much about Gemeu as she thought.</p><p>CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE ENDING OF AN ORIGINAL STORY MADE BY ME AND A FRIEND. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN READING THE ENTIRE SERIES DO NOT READ THIS!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nieta

     I miss my happy and loving sister. Her name was Gemeu... even though we can't really die, she hasn't returned because I must die before she comes back... due to us being counted as one guardian. But, I must get revenge first...

"Nieta?" a voice asked.

It was Gemeu! I widened my eyes at her normally happy-go-lucky sounding voice. Right now, her voice sounded full of regret and sadness.

"G-Gemeu??" I stuttered getting no response.

I had never imagined I would get to talk to her until death stopped me in my own tracks. 

"Gemeu!?" I shouted.

No response again. I looked down

"It was only my imagination." tears pricked the corner of my eyes.

"Why did you have to die?!" I screamed up into the heavens.

 

"I love you, Nieta!" she hugged me.

All I could do was give her a soft smile. "I love you too, Gemeu. You know this already."

"I know! I just can't keep myself from saying it, you're so dear to me."


	2. Gemeu

Gemeu sat in her throne, watching over her nobles who were down on Earth.  
She smiled, “It’s almost time…”

Gemeu had reunited with her beloved sister, Nieta.  
“Nieta, please forgive me, but I must execute your friend…”  
Nieta nodded, “It had to be done. She was a threat.”  
“I’m glad you understand…”

The next day, Gemeu had Rina dressed up in a fancy dress as she put her head under the enchanted guillotine.  
“Today, we are killing a fellow noble… because they are a threat!” she shouted out into the crowd.  
“Please, forgive me my kingdom.”  
Gemeu tugged on the rope, the guillotine beheading Rina.

Nieta tried confronting her sister later in time, only to find her true form…. A demon.  
“Gemeu??” Nieta said, a scared tone to her voice.  
“I am not Gemeu, you fool! I am the Demon Queen, Daimonas Vasilissa.”  
“I can’t believe you actually believed I was your queen and sister…”  
“…I knew something was wrong.” Nieta unsheathed her sword.

~~

“I can’t believe… a peasant like you… killed me!” Daimonas fell to the ground. Black blood poured from her quickly weakening body.  
“Don’t mess with us ever again.” Nieta stated, glaring down at Daimonas.  
“No promises.” Daimonas laughed, her body disappearing.  
Nieta picked up the Gemini crown that had been left over from the Demon Queen’s body. She placed it on her head as all the memories came back. Rina was Nieta’s knight… and Nieta was the queen.  
“…Shit.” She said, falling to her knees.  
“I’m sorry, Rina. I’m sorry that demon bitch had to do that to you. She stole my powers… so she could kill you and probably me as well…”


End file.
